One Piece: Dragons of the Sea
by JosephDMirsk
Summary: An energetic and somewhat cocky teenage boy sets out on an adventure in a world where pirates fill the seas! This is a story of chasing dreams and making names and taking the adventure of a life time!
1. Chapter 1

One Piece: Dragons of the Sea

Chapter 1: Joseph D. Mirsky: A Dragon of the Sea!

With a confident boast of energy erupting in his step, Joseph D. Mirsky tightens his yellow sash on his waste and walks off toward the sea in front of him. Of course he dare not leave before saying goodbye to his beloved grandparents, Grandma Loretta and Grandpa Marvin. "You got everything you need for your trip, Bubby?" Grandma Loretta asked as she tried her best to perform last minute fixes of his attire. She straightened out his gray V-neck T-shirt; made sure his blue jeans weren't wrinkled, and checked to see if his white and yellow sneakers were clean. With a simple nod of his head and a smile on his face Joe walked on eager to start his adventure. In actuality, Joe had nothing but the clothes on his back and his favorite hat in his back pocket. "You sure you have everything, Bubby? Are you sure, sure?" Grandma Loretta asked worried. "Yeah!" Joe responded happily and with a smile. With that, he was off in no time. He waved back while walking away from his grandparents. "I hope he does well on his adventure and doesn't end up a pirate like our low life son." Grandpa Marvin said to Grandma Loretta. Grandma Loretta knew that Grandpa Marvin had no faith in his grandson. She could tell from the tone of his voice. Grandma Loretta spoke sweetly and softly, "Whatever he decides to be, I'm sure he'll make a mark on history. He's always been a spark of light in this dark world we live in. If he becomes a pirate, he becomes a pirate. There's nothing we can do, but look out for him over the horizon." Grandpa Marvin walked across the porch into the small house behind them silently without even giving so much as a look at his grandson as he walked away. Grandma Loretta, in contrast, could only just look on at her grandson that she raised since he was just a little boy. She spread a smile across her face because she knew for a fact that Joe was destined for greatness. Joe walked out of sight down the grassy path; and with that she said goodbye one more time under her breath and walked into her house.  
"It's finally time!" Joe said out loud on the sand of the shore to the big open sea in front of him. The sun can be seen far in the distance. It was a perfect day in North Blue. Not a cloud in the sky, and the breeze was just right. This had been the hotter days of the seasons; North Blue was usually cold and snowy. Joe had seen this view his whole life and had always dreamed to go out to sea one day. "I just need a boat..." he said to himself looking around for any vehicles that can stay above water. Within seconds he sees a large ship with a skull on its sails lifting little row boats onto its deck from ropes that the crew was pulling up. Knowing the ship belonged to pirates, people he admired greatly; Joe made his way over in the ships direction. "You're weak, Clark!" One of the crew mates yelled to another crew mate. "How about you shut that hole of yours and help me, Smith!" Clark said as he struggled to pull up the row boat. Smith shoved Clark out of the way and took over the job of pulling up the row boat. As Smith was about to grab the rope that was holding the row boat, in an instant, a hand quickly grabs the rope first. "I'll be taking that." Joe said with a smirk as he stood crouched on the banister of the large ship. Smith retaliated with a threatening tone, "And who might you be, you little shit!?" The other pirates on the ship quickly caught on with the situation that arose and surrounded Joe who was obviously all alone. Joe, never the less, maintained a cocky smirk on his face. Another pirate in the small group that gathered said in a threatening voice, "I think the bastard is looking for an ass kicking." In a very close distance, loud footsteps could be heard. The pirates surrounding Joe quickly created a path for a certain man to pass through. Joe got a good look at the newcomer: he had a round figure and was quite tall equipped with the face of an assassin. This man had big pouty lips and one single eye that seemed to stab into the weak of heart to intimidate. A peg leg supported him and an eye patch covered his eye socket from the sun. To top it all, he wore a big black coat with golden buttons that draped over his shoulders and was much too big to actually wear. He said, in a deep and devastating voice, "I think a piece of trash has flown onto my ship." Without a moment's hesitation, the man pulled out a gun and shot both Clark and Smith in cold blood. This struck fear into the very souls of the other pirates around him. Joe, however, remained unfazed; but his smirk had vanished into a serious gesture on his lips. It was quite clear that this man was the captain of this pirate ship and crew. The man spoke, "That, my friends, is what happens when you let trash fly onto my ship! The Bander Deck shall remain clean always! I believe I also told you all to keep on the lookout for any intruders that enter the ship and to kill them on the spot, DID I NOT?" A pirate who looked completely inferior to the giant facing him spoke up, "But sir, you told us to watch out for marines…" A gunshot blasted through the air. He too was shot and killed. The sound of the lifeless corpse hitting the floor burnt Joe right to the core of his being. Joe glared straight at the monster in front of him, his eyebrow twitching with anger. "You will all do as I say!" The monster commanded. "If you refuse to obey your captain, you'll be sent to Davy Jones's locker. Do I make myself clear!?" "Loud and clear!" An angry voice said in the face of the monster. Joe, who had moved very close to the captain, said in an intense voice, "I hear you loud and clear you son of a bitch." The captain responded with a surprised look in conjunction with disbelief and rage. Joe continued, "I know you quite well, Captain Becken with a bounty of 2,000,000 beri." Captain Becken, somewhat respecting the adolescent boy in front of him for both knowing him and standing up to him, calmed down a bit. "I see my reputation precedes me. I like your fearlessness kid. You got guts." Now, in a drastic change of tone straight to aggressiveness, "But, no one speaks to me like that!" There was an intense pause in the air. Joe regained his smirk and spoke, "Well I don't like you one bit. How could you call your crew mates 'friends' after what you just did? I respected you Becken, but now I see what kind of a low life you really are. I must thank you though, Captain…" The crew and Captain Becken looked at the adolescent teenage boy with curiosity. "Thank me…?" Captain Becken asked. "Thank me for what, exactly?" Joe answered. "You showed me exactly how a captain of a pirate ship should never act." Joe turned his back on Becken and walked over to the row boat that was attached to the rope he originally grabbed from Smith. "I'm going to become a pirate myself. I swear to never be a pirate like you." In a yellow flash he cut the ropes of the row boat in a way none of the pirates, including Becken himself, understood. All they saw was a quick flash of light. The row boat crashed into the sea down below. "What was that?" Becken asked intensely. "Do you have some sort of power?" One of the crew members asked Becken, "Umm, Captain… do you think that's the rumored… Devil Fruit power…?" Another crew member blurted out nervously, "Devil Fruit power!? That's just a myth… right…?" Joe turned to face Becken. "Yeah, I do have a power. Would you like to see?" Joe clenched his fists. Becken laughed a big hearty laugh. After a few seconds of laughter, Becken ordered "Men, Kill this runt already! I'm sick of him disrespecting me! And there's no way he has a Devil Fruit power! It doesn't exist!" With a lot of hesitation, the pirates drew their swords and ran in to attack. Joe watched as the fodder came running toward him. With a cocky smile plastered on his face, a bright yellow light started to form all around Joe's body. Joe reached into his back pocket and pulled a full black beanie made out of cloth. He looked at his hat and then said, "Nah… I don't need. These guys aren't worth it." He slipped the hat back into his back pocket and vanished in a blink of yellow light. In an instance, he appeared behind Captain Becken. His intense eyes burned behind Becken's shoulder. The pirates who were running in to attack all collapsed on the floor knocked out with large punch and kick marks across their faces. "Hey Becken…" Joe said in a terrifying voice behind the pirate captain. "Allow me to disrespect you even more, you sorry excuse for a pirate." In another flash of light, Joe vanished and appeared just above Becken's head. His leg was glowing in a bright yellow light. He screamed at Becken, "You're no pirate!" Joe kicked Becken in the back of his head so quickly that by the time his foot connected with Becken's body, his leg was already back in its original spot in the air. Becken was sent flying forward and crashed into the ship's mast causing it to break into pieces. Joe landed on the floor just as the main sails of the ship crashed into the water. The glowing of his leg subsided. Becken could hardly breathe due to the kick he received. Joe walked up to him in triumph. For once in this whole conflict, the notorious Captain Becken looked inferior to Joe who was standing tall above him. Becken asked in pain, "Who… who are… you?" Joe responded with a cocky smile, "My name is Joseph D. Mirsky. I'm gonna be a Dragon of the Sea! I'll be a pirate who's worthy enough to attain the legendary One Piece." "The… One… Piece…?" Becken muttered as he closed his eye in defeat. "Thanks for the row boat, Captain Becken," Joe said as he walked off toward where the row boat fell into the sea. Becken opened his one eye to see Joe's back. He pulled out a flint-lock pistol and was ready to shoot Joe. Joe smirked and disappeared in a yellow flash. Becken's gun was turned to face him as Becken pulled the trigger. BOOM! Blood splattered everywhere… Joe jumped off the pirate ship and landed on the small row boat which had two paddles for acceleration. He grabbed the two paddles and started to row off away from the Bander Deck pirate ship. "Good ridden ya filthy monster. I promise to never become a pirate like that… Never…" Joe said as he rowed off into the horizon. TO BE CONTINUED

Hello all who read this! I would love to hear some feedback! I have a strong passion for writing and plan on uploading this story based off the Anime "One Piece" in chapters. I love any kind of criticism, so please by all means; hit me with everything you got! Thanks for reading! – Joseph D. Mirsky (Author) 


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece: Dragons of the Sea

Chapter 2: To See the World

A bunch of marine officers were investigating the clash at the B0ander Deck shortly after Joe left. Becken's body was covered with a heavy sheet as well as the three he had shot. The other pirates, handcuffed, were being taken over to the marine ships surrounding the Bander Deck. "I hope you all have fun at Zone Jail you poor souls," said one of the marines as the sad faced pirates took the walk of shame.

(Note: Zone Jail is the prison for only the criminals who are not so critically acclaimed)

On the deck where the clash took place, two marines stood standing in the darkness, their jackets resting only on their soldiers, with a pirate of the crew who had apparently witnessed what happened after his crew collapsed. He too was in handcuffs with a face of no emotion as he swallowed his pride on his knees. One of the marines stepped out of the darkness revealing his face. He had an intense face equipped with a long scar that went from the bottom of his left check, across the bridge of his nose, to the top right of his forehead. He was wearing a suit under his marine jacket, which showed a sign of authority. He finally said to the pirate kneeling before him, "I am Marine Sergeant Major Donz, and this is Marine Corporal Geo." Marine Corporal Geo stepped out of the shadows silently. He too had an intense face with a shaped up goatee plastered on. "What do you bastards want from me?" the pirate asked calmly. Donz replied equally as calm, "I want you to tell me who did this. Do you think you can do that?" The pirate replied, "And why should I tell you, marine?" Donz didn't even think about it, "If you tell me the person responsible for killing Pirate Becken, I'll let you go free, simple as that."

"Why you wanna find a person who took out pirates? To you 'good guys,' pirates are the scum beneath your boots. You gonna reward him or something?" The marine looked at the pirate with sharp eyes. "Murder is murder," Donz said. "From what we can gather here, it looks like Captain Becken shot his crew and then killed himself. Care to tell me if I'm wrong?" The pirate wanted the boy who had invaded his crew and caused his captain to shoot himself dead more than anything. The pirate received an idea and said, "I'll tell you what happened marine. We were doin' nothin' wrong, just stockin' the ship to get her ready for sail. This kid, probably about 17 or so, just comes up on our ship and tries to take our row boat. We tried to stop him, but he just goes and cuts the row boat loose. Our captain comes in and tries to stop him after the situation got out of hand. He used some weird power to kill three of the crew and the captain. He even broke the mast so we couldn't sail away. Heartless bastard he is..." The pirate was hoping to frame Joe for all of the murders. Donz had a clip board and wrote everything down. "And the name of this kid?" Donz asked. The pirate answered without hesitation, "He said he was a pirate himself or something like that. His name was Joseph D. something or another." Donz handed the clip board to Geo and knelt down to the pirate's eye level. He then proceeded to ask, "And where did this kid go?" The pirate replied honestly, "He rowed into the sea on our row boat. I don't know where..." Donz got up and let out a deep breath. He then ordered a couple of marines to take away the pirate he was just speaking to. "Hey! I thought we had a deal you son of a bitch!" Donz lit up a cigarette and looked straight into the brown eyes of the furious pirate, "As if I would EVER let a pirate go free." With that, the marines took the pirate away onto the marine ship. Geo, who had been silent all this time, finally spoke in a deep voice, "I never heard of no pirate named Joseph, so I doubt he's any threat." There was a slight pause, "but I have heard of D." Geo then said. Donz puffed on his cigarette, "Pirates lie Geo. You'd be wise to remember that. That pirate I just spoke to probably lied about the whole thing to save his own hide." Donz took another puff of the cigarette and then ordered, "Blow this ship up! There's no use for her anymore!"

In seconds the Bander Deck was in flames. Becken and the three other dead pirates were removed from the ship and brought away. Donz appeared before the sea with Geo. Donz said to Geo, "If this kid really did take out Becken and survived the crew's attack, then he has raised my interest." He thinks to himself in his head, "Where did you go young D?"

The sea was calm and the seagulls flew across the sky. In the vastness of the ocean was a row boat, which looked like an insignificant speck compared to the greatness that is the ocean. On the row boat was a relaxed Joe, leaning back against the short walls of the row boat, arms and legs crossed, looking into the blue sky. His gray V-neck shirt just stood unmoved on his body, showing that there was no breeze. Joe took a breath and thought of the time he knew he would be the captain of a pirate ship one day…

FLASHBACK

In the middle of the freezing cold blizzard was a very young boy fighting against the roaring wind and petals of snow. He had a big coat on and a hood that almost covered his entire head. This was Joe, seven years old. He had snuck out of his grandparent's house to become a pirate. Clearly, he chose a perfect time and age to depart. Despite the harsh conditions, he pressed on forward, stubborn as can be. After a while he collapsed in the snow. The wind blew off his hood revealing that he was wearing the hat he always kept on him. A black beanie that, at the time, was too big for him. To his great luck, he collapsed in front of an old woman who he couldn't see since she was concealed by the blizzard. She slowly trotted over to him with her cane. For some reason, the snow blowing furiously from the wind was going around the old woman. It's as if a force field was around the woman, making the blizzard incapable of reaching her. Upon reaching Joe, she looked down and got a little annoyed. "Get up kid." She said as she nudged him with her cane. Joe remained unresponsive. "Get up boy, its cold out here." She said once again nudging him with her cane. Finally, the old woman lifts her cane high in the sky and swats the young Joe right on the back of the head. Joe jumped up in pain. The old woman balanced herself with her cane again. "What are you doing out here stupid?" She said to Joe. Joe just shivered unresponsively. The old woman stared into Joe's freezing young eyes. "I asked you a question kid." Still, Joe remained unresponsive. The old woman sighed. "Alright, come on. Let's go." She said while lifting Joe up a little using her cane. Joe, realizing he had no other options, went with the old lady. The old lady and Joe, who was in her invisible force field-like area, eventually reached a tent with a sign outside that read, "FORTUNE TELLER." Joe was too cold to read the sign, and his hat was covering his eyes anyway. Finally inside, the old lady sat at a desk that had a crystal ball on it. Joe just stood there awkwardly, holding his coat tightly against his body to achieve maximum warmness. While the tent was open, revealing the blizzard outside, none of the snow entered the tent. The tent was unaffected by the raging winds outside. There was a silence for a few seconds. Breaking the awkward silence, the old lady spoke, "I'm going to ask you again young boy. What were you doing outside in a blizzard such as this?" Joe raised the hat above his eyes finally revealing his whole face to her. He said, in a young voice, "I want to become a pirate."

"A pirate you say?" the old lady chuckled. "A kid like you wants to become one of those rejects?" In an instant fury, "They are NOT rejects!" Joe yelled. "I respect pirates, because they go out into the world and get whatever they want, see whatever they want, and do whatever they want, however they decide to do it." The old lady stood there in her seat admiring the words of the young kid. She then asked Joe, "WHY do you want to become one of the most hated people in the world so bad?" Joe quickly replied, "I want to become a pirate because I want to see the world. The world is so big and just screams adventure!" Joe took off his hood and loosened his grip on his coat. "I'll get a ship, gather a crew, and sail the grand line! I'll be able to see what this world has to offer!" The old lady had a serene look on her face. "Don't you feel you're too young to start that kind of life at this stage of your life?"

"Nope," Joe responded in a flash. "I see…" the old lady said. "Come over here boy. I want to see something." Joe, a little hesitant at first, loosened up, and walked over to the old lady. "My name is Felicia Bayfield. I'm a fortune teller. Will you allow me to tap into my powers, to read your fortune?" Joe, a little overwhelmed, agrees for Felicia to read his fortune. Joe adds before she gets started, "I don't care what my fortune is though, because whatever it is, my life is going to go on one path." He said while looking straight into Felicia's eyes. "I'm going to walk the path of the pirate and see the world" stating cheerfully, creating a positive atmosphere. Felicia's crystal ball started to glow. "I have a Devil Fruit power that is closely linked to my crystal ball. The fruit is called the Fortune Fortune Fruit. Have you ever heard of it?"

"What's a Devil Fruit?" Joe asked confused. Felicia regained the annoyed face she had when she met Joe outside in the blizzard. "You mean to tell me you were going to become a pirate without knowing what a devil fruit was!? You really are a stupid boy… either that, or you're just very ignorant..."

"Does it taste good?"

"It tastes horrible!" Felicia negatively stated. "A Devil Fruit is a mystical fruit that, when eaten, gives the user a certain power." Joe looked on completely fascinated. "What the power is depends on the fruit." She added. Joe responded utterly consumed with fascination, "That is so cool! I want a Devil Fruit power!" Felicia let out a slight smirk. "Let's get started with your fortune kid." Joe nodded his head "yes" and put his full attention on the crystal ball. Getting started, Felicia let out a small chant to her crystal ball, "Oh crystal ball, please feel my Fortune Fortune powers and tell me what life the boy in front of me has yet to lead!" The crystal ball immediately glowed even brighter. Joe was blinded by the light and had to cover his eyes. "Yes I see," said Felicia. "YES! I SEE, MY BELOVED CRYSTAL BALL!" Felicia closed her eyes and raised her hands above her head. Joe peered out of his arms that covered his eyes to observe Felicia and the crystal ball. Felicia was being filled with knowledge using her Devil Fruit power. Joe was totally bewildered by the act in front of him that it scared him a little. He never saw anything like it. "So this is a Devil Fruit power?" He thought to himself. In a few seconds, the glowing crystal ball dimmed. Felicia lowered her arms and opened her eyes. Joe stood there not knowing what to do. Finally, Felicia spoke, "I saw it."

"Saw what?" Joe asked confused.

"I saw a prophecy." She said. Joe was still confused. Felicia continued on, "Later in time, a bear and a fox shall provide means of travel and a treat. Then a fish will guide you on your path of voyage. An eagle will support you from high in the sky, and windmills of steel shall provide you with the winds of your voyage. Knees will feed your empty stomach while supporting you in times of need."

Wait, wait, wait you crazy old hag! What the heck are you talking about! One at a time! I have no idea what you're saying."

"You'll get a needle in your ass, you'll know all of the history around you, and the music shall calm the beasts!"

Joe was beyond confounded.

"You, my young D, will be the spark that lights this path."

A silence rose again. Joe looked into Felicia's eyes confused as ever, and Felicia looked back at the young boy with a blank expression. Words could not seem to form in Joe's mouth. "That, Joseph D. Mirsky, is the prophecy I foreseen for you."

Joe couldn't help but be amazed at what just happened.

Felicia then said, "This may seem a bit much but"

"A bit much?" Joe intervened, "More like a lot much! What does all that mean anyway? How does that tell me what my life is going to be like?" Felicia responded assuring, "Trust me Joseph, you'll know exactly what this prophecy is telling you in due time. I can assure you of that."

"I still don't get it," Joe said wanting an answer. Felicia ignored what he said and continued, "Now is not the time to become a pirate." This time, Joe didn't say a word in rebellion to what would have been unacceptable words to his ears. "I would say, give it ten more years. After that, you can set out to become a pirate and eventually see the world." Those words were more of what Joe wanted to hear. He accepted those words, because those are the words he wanted to pursue. He was going to be a pirate and sail the world. There was nothing that was going to stop him. "Just ten more years," Felicia said, "Ten more years, and you can see the world." She smiled towards him. Joe had a confident look on his face. He was still confused about the prophecy, but never the less, he was going to be a pirate, even if the prophecy led him in another direction.

Joe had said his goodbyes to Felicia. Felicia, confident that he'll make it in the world, let him go. Joe was holding a box that had a lid on it. There was something in it, and he didn't know what. Joe left the tent into the still roaring blizzard in the opposite direction whence he came. The blizzard was going around Joe now, like it did Felicia and her tent. This power was part of her Devil Fruit abilities she revealed to him. He was safe and sound, warm, and content.

When he reached the frozen ocean near his house, he decided to see what was in the special box that Felicia gave him. With the force field still active, he sat down on the floor and opened the box. Inside was a glowing fruit that dazzled the eyes and even put the sun to shame. Despite the bright glow of the fruit, Joe did not squint. Also in the box was a letter written from Felicia to Joe. The letter read: "Dear Joseph D. Mirsky, inside this box is a Devil Fruit that I had kept for a very long time. I have been saving it for a person who would take the deadly sea head on in order to follow their dreams no matter what. That person is you, kid. This Devil Fruit is known as the Light Light Fruit. It was derived from the Shine Shine Devil Fruit. If you choose to eat this fruit, you'll gain powers you never knew existed. What those powers exactly are is a mystery. Just know that these powers will aid you greatly in your voyage. Follow your dreams, be the best, and take care. – Felicia the Prophet"

The letter goes on to have a post script:

"P.S. If you eat that fruit, you won't be able to swim. That goes for all Devil Fruits."

With that, the letter ends. Joe tucks the letter into his jacket and picks up the Devil Fruit from the box. The Devil Fruit was very round and sphere like. Without hesitation, Joe ate the fruit. Chewing vigorously, he spit it out in disgust. "That tastes horrible!" he yelled. He finally manned up and ate the whole fruit. Once the fruit was finished, he stood there waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. Remembering what Felicia said in the post script, he walked over to the sea, took off his boot and stuck his bare foot on the frozen sea water. He immediately lost all strength and fell to the ground. Joe stood up in amazement at the spectacle that is to lose strength in sea water, even if its frozen. He decided to focus. He focused on everything in his body. His hands, his arms, his feet, his legs, his head, his stomach, his soul, and even his energy. His body started to glow all of a sudden, and in an instance vanished only to slam into a tree all the way up the path that led to his house from the beach. "AWESOME…" He said satisfied while rubbing his face that collided into the tree. He looked at his hands and body. He was overcome with joy. He then thought of the prophecy Felicia told him. A prophecy he would never forget despite the fact he couldn't comprehend it. "I'll become a pirate," He stated, "to see the world… that's my dream."

PRESENT

Joe stops his reminiscing when he sees land in front of him from his little row boat. "Finally, an island!" he said excitedly. "I need supplies, food, and a ship if I want to make it out there alive. It looks like that's my first stop on my journey!" Joe grabbed the paddles of his row boat and rowed to the island at good speed. His journey begins now.


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece: Dragons of the Sea

Chapter 3: Red

A well made raft, logs and tree bark neatly tied together with rope, made its way to the shore of an island that housed a cave with a huge black entrance in front of it. Trees and vines were everywhere. On the raft was a rather large adolescent boy. He wasn't particularly fat, but chubby indeed. He wore a red sleeveless shirt that went well together with his black shorts. He also wore tall tan boots. The feature that stuck out the most on this boy is that he was wearing an orange hat that resembled a fox. This hat went over his head like a beanie with the sides covering his ears and strings that just hung off it. The fox face that the hat actually was had one button for a right eye, and an X stitched with yarn for the left eye. It also had a nose and the mouth was not present. The part where the mouth would have been, however, was white. Finally, the boy's hair stuck out where the ears of the fox should be. Overall, the boy looked quite colorful to say the least. He docked his raft on the sand of the shore of the island and walked off it. He walked a few feet toward the ominous dark cave in front of him. He looked at it intently. He observed it down to the bitter detail. He observed ten cracks in total on the rock that was the entire entrance to the cave. He observed how some of the vines fell in front of the entrance. He also observed the thick moss growing from the surface of the cave. One could tell this cave held some significance to this interestingly dressed boy. As he looked inside the cave from where he was standing, all he saw was black. It was pitch black, until he saw sharp red eyes appear from the blackness of the cave. The boy didn't move an itch physically, but was moved internally. An internal struggle was happening within him. Finally, with all the courage he had, he walked towards the cave. His boots dug into the sand heavily with each stomp. Despite his serious, unmoved face, inside he was scared. He reached the entrance now. The entrance looked much bigger close up than it did far away. The red eyes he seen inside the cave was still there, floating, giving an evil aura. Then, they multiplied. There were eight sets of red eyes now, sixteen red floating spheres of agony in total. The red eyes slowly made their way toward the boy who was still at the entrance. From the darkness, large growls can be heard as the red eyes crept closer and closer. The boy gulped in fear. He was sweating now. "Pull yourself together," he said, "you can do this." Out from the darkness appeared a long snout that had long since smelt the iron smell of blood. A bear's face was revealed, still snarling, still growling, and still staring with deep red eyes. The entrance regurgitated eight grizzly bears who all looked the same in stature each equipped with those same red eyes. They all surrounded the boy in a threatening stance. "Nice… bears…" the boy said. The bears did not listen. In the sea behind the boy, the cave, and the bears, was a single row boat handled by Joe. Joe was more than excited for his pit stop on the sea. "My first priority is to get food, and hopefully a ship. My arms are killing me." Joe first noticed how the island had a huge rock on it surrounded by different trees and leaves. Then, he noticed the black entrance of the rock. This obviously told him that the giant rock was indeed a cave also. Without further observation, he rowed his row boat toward the island at top speed. The bear that exited the cave first took its first step toward the boy from the circle they had created around him. The boy looked into the red eyes, the powerful red eyes. His palms were sweating; his fore head was probably soaked. Without faltering, the gargantuan grizzly bear pounced at the boy. The bear flew with speed at the, what seemed to be, helpless chubby boy. As the bear approached the boy, he wound up his thick right arm behind him. The bear was close enough. As the bear let out a final roar before his kill, the boy shot a hard and powerful right punch straight into the attacking bear's face. The bear flew away from the boy as it howled through the air in pain. It hit the ground three times before finally coming to a full stop. This allowed all the bears to pounce at once. They all ran at full speed toward the defenseless boy in the middle of them. Joe, who had finally reached the shore of the island, had directed his attention to the boy who was being attacked by the bears. One of the bears reached the boy close enough to raise its paw in order to claw at him. Before the bear could slash its mitt of a paw, it too received a hard left punch to the face causing it to fly towards Joe. The bear landed close to Joe which caused sand to almost hit him. The boy ducked before another bear could get him and immediately recovered to hit yet another bear who was also approaching him straight in the noggin. It seemed this boy was invincible. Joe looked at the boy with fascination. Two bears pounced at the same time towards the boy, one in front of him, and the other on his blind side. The boy ran up a bit to catch the bear in front of it by its shoulders to hold it off. Meanwhile, the bear behind him was inches away from slashing him in half. As the paw of the bear behind the boy quickly soared through the air targeting his back, a foot collided with the airborne paw and pushed it completely back, saving the boy. Joe, with glowing light surrounding his foot, landed on the floor behind the boy who was still struggling with the bear in front of him. "I got your back man. Don't you worry," Joe said to the boy getting into a fighting position facing the bears still present. Without worrying behind him, the boy with the fox hat grabbed the bear he was struggling with and flipped him over his shoulder slamming it on the sand under his feet. The quake was enormous as it seemed to shake the whole island. The bear that was blocked by Joe recovered from its slight throw back and geared its blood red eyes at Joe. Joe looked into the eyes of the bear, and knew something was wrong. The bear let out a roar and attacked Joe. This time it got on its hind legs and slashed at Joe with both paws. As the paws swiftly approached Joe, Joe's fist began to glow. In an instant, Joe punched the attacking bear in front him with his glowing fist at quick speed. The bear flew back hitting the giant rock next to the big cave entrance. The boy noticed what Joe just did with wide eyes of amazement. He never saw anything like it. This brief moment of stillness from the boy allowed an attacking bear close to him to slash him powerfully on his chest. The boy let out a cry of pain while still standing. The bear's attack left three big claw marks on his shirt that exposed the boy's skin. It quickly filled with blood. The boy grabbed his wound and looked at the bear with an intense and terrifying face. Out of nowhere, his hairy arms began to grow more hair. His exposed legs under his shorts began to grow hair as well. His feet began to grow in size which completely ripped apart his tan boots. His hands and feet quickly grew hair. His face and hands began to morph. His nose and mouth started to grow from his face into a snout sort of fashion while also growing hair. His hands morphed into growing paws. The holes on his fox hat where the fox's ears should be were being filled by the boy's own hairy ears. He himself was growing at a rapid speed. In no time at all, his entire body was covered with thick brown hair and grew substantially. Joe noticed this display and, again, was amazed at the sight. It didn't take long for him to notice what the boy had turned into. The boy roared himself in an angry manner. He had transformed into a grizzly bear. "That… is so fricken cool…" Joe said completely flabbergasted. The brown eyes of the now transformed boy looked down at the bear below him. Compared to the transformed boy, the bear was small. For once in this whole fight, the red eyes of the bears looked frightened. One of the bears turned around from the giant boy and Joe as to escape the scene. "Where do you think you're going?" Joe asked the bear running away with a smirk. His body glowed as he vanished and ended up landing on the fleeing bear's back feet first. This caused the hostile bear to fall on its belly. Joe hopped off the bear in front of it and kicked it right back to the battle field and then vanished toward the battle field again. "You bears are all going to finish what you started." Joe stated. The boy that transformed into a grizzly bear went on all fours and pounced. He landed on two bears in front of him, holding them down with his own paws. Three bears surrounded Joe and pounced all at once. All three soared in the air toward Joe. Joe vanished leaving a yellow flash behind and the three bears collided head first into each other. He reappeared in the air next to another bear whom had its attention focused on the transformed boy. Joe's glowing leg was high in the air. Joe slammed down his airborne leg right on top of the head of the furious bear causing a little quake himself. With that, the hostile bears became even more terrified. The transformed boy looked into the red eyes of the bears he was holding down with his paws. Their red eyes changed into regular brown ones as did all the other bears. The bears immediately calmed down, ending any threats. They escaped the area into the forests of the island. The transformed boy got off the bears he was holding down and they too quickly dispersed. Joe didn't stop them this time because he sensed things were back to normal with those bears. The threat was gone. Finally calming down, the transformed boy reverted to normal. All of his body parts decreased in size at the same time. His bulky bear hair that covered his entire body quickly diminished. His snout that he acquired went back into his face, forming more of a human look. His paws turned back into hands. In no time, he reverted back to a human. His clothes, aside from his boots, were totally untouched despite the massive growth in size they had to endure. The three bear claw marks on his chest took effect, causing the boy to fall in pain. Joe reacted quickly, going to the boy in aid. "Are you gonna be alright?" Joe asked the boy.

"Yeah, yeah," said the boy, "I'll be fine." He got up on his two feet again holding his wound.

"You sure?" asked Joe again.

"Yeah bro, this is nothing." He straightened up his back confidently. "A little scratch like this isn't gonna stop me!" On the moment the boy said that, his wound delivered a sharp pain in which the boy "owed" to. He grabbed his wound even tighter. Joe looked at him with concern. There was a second of silence. "On second thought, maybe I should probably do something about this." He said with a quirky smile.

"That's what I thought." Joe said chuckling. The boy continued to speak, "Behind this giant rock is a town I live at. We can only get there by boat," he revealed, "Do you know how to ride a raft?"

"I have a row boat. Come on, let's get you checked out." Joe leaded him to his row boat. As Joe helped him in the row boat, he asked him, "So what's your name anyway?" The boy seemed delighted to answer. "I'm James. James Huney, but you can call me Huney James." He said enthusiastically.

"I'll call you James, alright."

"Yeah, that's fine…" Joe grabbed the paddles of the row boat. "Okay, which way to your town?" James pointed toward the other side of the island. "That-a-way… umm… what's your name?" Joe, too, was delighted to answer. "My name is Joe."

"Oh, well hi Joe, and thanks for helping me out there bro. You didn't have to." Joe looked back with a smile as he rowed his row boat, "You're right, I didn't have to. I seen what you did to those bears and man, let me tell you, you're strong. Especially with that bear transformation! You impressed me."

"I impressed YOU? Did you even see how fast you hit those bears and sent them flying?! You were pretty much a flash of light in my eyes. I was standing there thinking "DA FUQ?" You're pretty good yourself there bucko." Joe was happy to hear the kind words. "I guess we make a pretty decent team huh?" Joe asked. "Yeah we do!" James said excitedly. What he said caused him to feel a sharp pain. "Alright, too much enthusiasm…" James told himself. Joe laughed. "Just relax dude," Joe said to James, "Anyway," Joe continued, "Was that a Devil Fruit power?"

James responded in a little pain, "Yup. The Grizz Grizz Fruit. I'm guessing you have a Devil Fruit too?"

"The Light Light Fruit." Joe said with a smirk.

"Alright! Awesome sauce. Hey, where did you even come from anyway?" James asked Joe unexpectedly. Joe replied rather quickly, "I'm a pirate going on an adventure to see the world. This island is my first island I visited as a pirate." James gained a peculiar face. "You're a pirate?"

"That I am, man."

"Bro… that's awesome! Where's your crew?"

"Don't have one yet?"

"Well, where's your ship?"

"Don't have that yet either."

"Oh…" James seemed a bit disappointed.

"I actually wanted to stop by here to get a ship, and maybe some supplies for the journey." Joe revealed to James. "Have any ideas of where I might find any of those things?" Joe asked. James thought about it. He thought of all the places one could obtain a ship or supplies. He thought hard. He needed to repay this kind boy in some way for helping him fight off the bears and saving his life. After a moment of thinking, James gained an idea, "Hey, how about I make you a ship!" Joe turned around very interested. "What? You can do that?" Joe asked.

"Of course I can. I used to repair ships with my father. I pretty much know exactly how a ship is built. A good, sturdy, strong, well made ship. Whatta ya say?" Joe didn't even have to think about it. He was going to get a ship! "Yeah! If you can do that, then please, build me a ship!"

James returned him a smile, "Alright, awesome sauce! I'll get on that as soon as I get this checked out. This wound really hurts." He said with a slight chuckle.

Joe looked at James curiously, "Awesome sauce?"

"Yeah, awesome sauce. You never heard of it?"

"I can't say I have."

James looked at him, not as a foreigner, but someone who NEEDS to learn this term. "It's what we say here on this island." They approached the docks of James's hometown. "Welcome to Grizzly Plains!"

Joe helped James off of his row boat. James held onto his wound unconditionally. Nothing could separate his hand from his chest. "Alright, where to?" Joe asked with James resting on his right shoulder. James answered back clearly in pain, "Just up those stairs you'll see a bakery shop called "The Honey Mooners". Go there."

"Alrighty." Joe said while tugging James along. When they made it up the stairs they were quickly surrounded by many little kids with concerned faces. "James, are you alright?" said one of the little boys. "You just stormed out of The Honey Mooners like you were going to kill someone," said a little girl.

"Oh yeah, trust me, I'm good." James said with an exaggerated nod of his head. Inside, he felt the pain from that nod, but he didn't want to scare the little kids. From behind the army of children came another army. An army of citizens of the town they had arrived in. A woman from the crows, probably in her early thirty's, approached James, also with a concerned look on her face. "James, dear, are you okay?"

He said with a chuckle, "I'm fine. I'm James! Remember?" He took himself off of Joe's shoulder and raised his arms, "See?" he said hoping to calm everyone down.

It only made things worse, since they can see the full extent of the injury. "That wound looks painful…" she said worried. A "No duh!" went off inside James, but outside was just a "Yeah." James, then, turned around to Joe. "He said through his teeth as for not to allow the concerned people behind him to hear to Joe, "Let's get out of here." Joe nodded. He took James again and started to glow around his body. In an instance, Joe and James were gone.

On the top of the roof of The Honey Mooners were Joe and James.

"Really…?" James said to Joe.

"What?" Joe asked oblivious.

"I don't know if you noticed but…. WE'RE ON THE ROOF OF THE STORE!"

With a quick realization processing in his mind Joe just simply responded with an "Oh."

James face palmed at the stupidity. After a moment, "Oh crap…" James said with his hand still on his face. "What now?" Joe asked. James took his hand off his face. What was revealed was a red face. James had face palmed with his bloody hand. Joe busted into a laugh. James too laughed hysterically. After a moment of laughing between the two of them, Joe broke the laughter, "Alright, lets get you inside." Joe took James and walked over to the edge of the roof. James looked down from the roof. "Oh hell no! You better not!" Without caring, equipped with a smirk, Joe jumped off the roof.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
